1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal having a long stroke hinge and, more particularly, to a slide type portable terminal having a long stroke hinge that may be advantageous in securing a space to drive a hinge.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a portable terminal may be classified as a bar type portable terminal, a flip type portable terminal, a folder type portable terminal, or a slide type portable terminal.
In the bar type portable terminal, a key pad to input data, a display to output the data, and a transmitter and receiver module are installed in a single main body housing. Thus, the bar type portable terminal may have a simple structure.
The flip type portable terminal includes a main body and a hinge pivotally connecting a flip to the main body. The main body of the flip type portable terminal is identical to that of the bar type portable terminal, and the flip covers a key pad in a standby mode to prevent malfunction of the key pad.
The folder type portable terminal includes a main body, a folder, and a hinge pivotally connecting the folder to the main body such that the folder pivots about the main body to open the main body. In a standby mode when the folder contacts the main body, the folder covers a key pad to prevent malfunction of the key pad, and to make or receive a call, the folder is open and a distance between a transmitter and a receiver is sufficiently secured so that the folder type terminal may be small.
The slide type portable terminal is configured such that a slider slides up and down along a main body to open and close the main body and to perform various functions. For example, a user can turn on a display installed in a front side of the slider and/or receive a call by sliding the slider up to open the main body. Also, the user can press a desired key of a plurality of keys that are installed in the front side of the main body by sliding up the slider.
The slide type portable terminal includes a hinge capable of sliding the slider along the main body. Recently, in the slide type portable terminal, the size of the display provided in the slider has increased and thus function keys such as navigation keys that have been provided in the slider are arranged in the main body.
Thus, a stroke of the slider should also increase such that all of the keys provided in the main body can be revealed when the slider slides up. As such, there is a demand for a hinge corresponding to the long stroke, which will allow the main body to be arranged flat on the hinge and secure a space for a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB).